1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved steering wheel structure, wherein a plate or membrane switch is provided a pad portion thereof.
A horn switch is generally provided on a pad portion in a steering wheel structure in a manner that the switch can be operated by a push over a wide area on the pad portion so that a horn can be sounded easily in case of emergency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional steering wheel structure, the portion between a pad and a pad cover is so made as to move mechanically in order to connect a horn switch by a push on the pad cover.
Further, a steering wheel structure, having a plate switch on the pad portion, has been developed to anable the connection of the horn switch by a push over a wide area on the pad cover. The plate switch employed in a conventional steering wheel structure, however, has such problems as a difficulty and a high cost of manufacturing.